Tailgating and camping are two recreational activities enjoyed by many people. For tailgating, people often sit around cars or at picnic tables, usually prior to sporting events and enjoy food and beverages. When camping, people enjoy sitting around the fire, and may also enjoy beverages.
The beverages that are consumed while tailgating or camping are typically drinks that can be kept on ice. These beverages are usually stored in a cooler until consumed.
One type of beverage that typically is not enjoyed while tailgating or camping is a frozen beverage, or frozen drink. A frozen beverage is a drink having a liquid mixed with small ice particles. The drink may or may not include alcohol. Examples of drinks that are typically served as a frozen beverage are margaritas, piña coladas, and daiquiris. Typically, the ice particles in a frozen drink are small enough so that a consumer of such a beverage can comfortably swallow the ice particles. The ice particles melt as they enter the person's body, and thus the drink provides a welcome chill on a hot day.
While many people enjoy frozen beverages, the machines and devices for making such beverages are typically not available without an AC power source. Thus, campers and tailgaters have typically been limited to chilled drinks and drinks with ice cubes in them, and have not been able to enjoy frozen drinks.
Recently, at least one company has started manufacturing and selling portable blenders. The portable blenders operate on batteries or a rechargeable battery pack. Although portable blenders work well for their intended purpose, such blenders utilize a lot of power, and a set of batteries or a recharger typically can produce only about one to two gallons of chopped ice. Thus, the use of such blenders is limited, unless a tailgater or camper has a large supply of batteries.